The Last Word
by AdmHawthorne
Summary: Jane gets tired of Maura always having the last word and decides to do something about it. Rizzles. Femslash. M for content.
1. Chapter 1

**Characters aren't mine. They belong to Janet Tamaro, Tess Gerritsen, Warner Brothers, and Turner Broadcasting. I'm just borrowing them, but I don't get any money for its, so please don't sue me. Reviews, however, are loved like coffee.**

* * *

To: Maura Isles  
From: Jane Rizzoli  
Subject: My Desk

Maura,

Can you please stop "organizing" my desk for me when you swing by upstairs and I'm out chasing down a lead? It took me 10 minutes to find my notes for the Jenson case.

Jane Rizzoli  
Sr. Detective, Homicide  
Boston PD

* * *

To: Jane Rizzoli  
From: Maura Isles  
Subject: Re: My Desk

Jane,

I'm sorry. I was only attempting to be helpful. I'll try to refrain the next time the situation occurs, but, honestly, all I did was stack a few papers together and throw away some used napkins.

Regards,  
Dr. Maura Isles  
Chief Medical Examiner  
Boston P.D.

* * *

To: Maura Isles  
From: Jane Rizzoli  
Subject: Re: My Desk

Yeah, I KNOW what you did. Those "used napkin" _were _ my Jenson case notes!

I keep telling you I have a system. _STOP _mucking it up!

~J~

* * *

To: Jane Rizzoli  
From: Maura Isles  
Subject: Re: My Desk

Really, Jane? I don't understand how you solve cases with the disorganization you constantly maintain. How you keep anything straight is beyond me.

Regards,  
Maura

* * *

To: Maura Isles  
From: Jane Rizzoli  
Subject: Re: My Desk

One man's mess is another man's Jenson case notes.

~J~

* * *

To: Jane Rizzoli  
From: Maura Isles  
Subject: Re: My Desk

Neither one of us are men. At least, as far as I'm aware, neither one of us gender identifies as male, and, genetically speaking, neither one of us is male.

That aside, if you would take notes in the small notepad I gave you for the purpose, you wouldn't constantly misplace your case notes.

Regards,  
Maura

* * *

To: Maura Isles  
From: Jane Rizzoli  
Subject: Re: My Desk

Okay, first of all, you know what I mean.

Second of all, _I_ didn't misplace my case notes. _I _knew _exactly_ where they were. _You _threw them away.

~J~

* * *

To: Jane Rizzoli  
From: Maura Isles  
Subject: Re: My Desk

Just like you knew _exactly_ where my shoes were in your apartment?

Regards,  
Maura

* * *

To: Maura Isles  
From: Jane Rizzoli  
Subject: Re: My Desk

I can't help it if Jo moved them.

~J~

* * *

To: Jane Rizzoli  
From: Maura Isle  
Subject: Re: My Desk

To the top shelf of you bedroom closet?

Regards,  
Maura

* * *

To: Maura Isles  
From: Jane Rizzoli  
Subject: Re: My Desk

I TOLD you she has magic dog flying abilities.

~J~

* * *

To: Jane Rizzoli  
From: Maura Isles  
Subject: Re: My Desk

I cannot accept you would actually expect me to believe that. In fact, I'm not even going to dignify that allegation with the many and varied reasons why that is scientifically impossible.

Regards,  
Maura

* * *

To: Maura Isles  
From: Jane Rizzoli  
Subject: Re: My Desk

You're just jealous because Bass doesn't have super turtle powers.

~J~

* * *

To: Jane Rizzoli  
From: Maura Isles  
Subject: Re: My Desk

Tortoise

Regards,  
Maura

* * *

To: Maura Isles  
From: Jane Rizzoli  
Subject: Re: My Desk

You always have to have the last word, don't you? Why can't you let me finish for once?

~J~

* * *

To: Jane Rizzoli  
From: Maura Isles  
Subject: Re: My Desk

I would have if you would would stop insisting on calling Bass the wrong species.

Regards,  
Maura

* * *

To: Maura Isles  
From: Jane Rizzoli  
Subject: Re: My Desk

See? You just can't let me win, can you?

~J~

* * *

To: Jane Rizzoli  
From: Maura Isles  
Subject: Re: My Desk

I wasn't aware we were playing a game. Even _if _we were playing a game, which I don't believe we are, I wouldn't let you win. That would be tantamount to cheating, and I don't cheat, Jane.

Regards,  
Maura

* * *

"Argh! _That is it!_" Jane stood from her desk, roughly grabbing her phone from beside her keyboard, and startling the other detectives who were busily working away in the very quiet bullpen. "I'm going to the morgue," she growled before stomping off to the elevators, slamming the door behind her.

Frost slowly turned around to give Korsak a quizzical look. "What did we miss?"

Holding his hands up in innocence, Korsak shrugged. "Don't know. Don't want to know."


	2. Chapter 2

"Jane?" Maura was clearly surprised as her friend came rushing into her office. Eyes wild, face red, and breath coming in hard inhales and exhales, it was clear something was, at the very least, bothering the detective. "What's wrong?"

"_You!_" Came the angry and somewhat loud response as Jane gave a two finger point to the woman sitting at the ME's desk. "You really _can't_ let me just get the last word, can you? You just _have_ to correct me on everything, don't you? God, Maura, it's too much. It's starting to drive me up the freaking wall!"

"I," the honey brunette blinked, trying to follow the other woman's line of thought. "I... I'm sorry," she shook her head in confusion. "I don't understand. Why are you upset? What have I don't to make you this angry? If you're referring to our email correspondence today, the only thing I did was respond to you."

"Yeah, because you _always_ have to be right and you _always_ have to have the last word. You're worse than Tommy!" Jane dropped her hand, leaned back on her heels, and crossed her arms. "All I wanted to do was ask you to stop messing with my desk. That's it! Suddenly, I'm getting a lecture on how disorganized I am. Really, Maura? If there was a problem with how I do my job, I think we would know by now. Don't you?"

"I never meant to imply you don't do your job well." The doctor stood, taking the few steps needed to stand in front of her friend. "You know I think you do an outstanding job. I hold you in very high regard, Jane."

Sighing, the taller woman ran a hand through her hair and rolled her eyes in annoyance. "Just once," she grumbled, "it would be nice if I had the final say on something. You know," she uncrossed her arms to make vague gestures with her hands in the air between them, "any time we do just about anything outside of work related stuff, you have the final say. In anything from how we workout to what movies we see to whether or not we go hang out at the Robber with the guys, _your _word is always the last. If you don't want to do it," she threw her hands upwards, "then we don't do it. God," She crossed her arms again, "You're the most demanding work wife I think anyone has ever had!"

Blinking back her emotions, Maura took a small step back. "I didn't realize you felt that way. I've never consciously tried to be domineering." A frown creased her features. "What if I openly and without question agree to the next activity you would like for the two of us to do together?"

Jane's eyebrows rose in disbelief. "Even if I suggested you wear a blended synthetic fabric and then I handcuff you to something and leave you there while I watched the game?"

"I thought you didn't use the handcuffs," Maura shot back, not missing a beat.

The detective's face reddened just a smidgen. "I wasn't being serious." She grunted. "Okay, look, I appreciate the thought, but you're missing the big picture here. My point is that you pretty much call the shots in this friendship, and I want some equality here. I don't think that's too much to ask."

"Okay," Maura nodded slowly, processing. "I can see validity in your complaint, and I'm trying to offer a suggestion on a solution so we're on a more equal footing, which is why I just made the offer I did. However, I will say it is a rather unpleasant thought to wear a blended synthetic fabric for as long as a baseball game ordinarily lasts. But, if that would make you feel as though your say is as equal in importance as mine in activities we do together, then I am willing to wear whatever you'd like."

"Really? It's the synthetic blended material that you object to?" Jane snorted, chuckling slightly. "This is why I ask you not to give me specifics about your bedroom activities. Things like this lead me to believe you're a little freaky."

"It depends on your definition of 'freaky'. One person's freaky," the doctor said with a wink, "is another person's good time."

Jane rolled her eyes. "Cute." With a sigh, she let her hands fall to her side. "Okay, so I get next shot at what we do?" Maura nodded. "Alright, then I want to spend Friday night, tomorrow night, at my place watching a Star Trek TNG movie marathon. I want to order a pizza. I want to drink soda that's not diet. I want to have Ma dogsit Jo. I want you to spend the night because a TNG movie marathon is going to run into the next day, and I _don't _want you to tell me all the reasons why the science in the movies is scientifically impossible." Before Maura could utter a word, she added, "AND, if you can't help yourself and you do start to tell me, I reserve the right to keep you quiet by any means I deem necessary. Do you agree with these terms?"

Maura eyed her friend suspiciously. "What type of means?"

"That's for me to know." The detective smirked, eyes daring the other woman to agree.

The doctor took the dare. "Fine, I'll pick Jo up, take her to my place, change, pack an overnight bag, and return to your place tomorrow night."

The smirk on Jane's face turned into a bright smile. "Great! Now, do you have the results on the Jenson case..."

* * *

**You guys totally rock with your reviews. Thank you! :-)**


	3. Chapter 3

"Since you didn't specify what I had to wear for this marathon," Maura said as she walked into Jane's apartment with an overnight pack slung over one shoulder and pillow under the opposite arm, "I assumed you would be fine with me wearing a cotton t-shirt and shorts." She walked to the bedroom, not bothering to stop to hear the response.

None was given. Instead, Jane plopped back down on her side of the sofa and yelled out, "Pizza'll be here in 20. I ordered a 2 liter of soda with it. Got a glass of water waiting for you in here." With that rundown, she picked up the remote and hit play to let the movie previews run.

Feet now bare, Maura padded back into the living room, frowning at the darkened area but refraining from saying anything. Instead, she decided to address everything Jane had just told her. "Thank you for the water. What type of pizza?" She settled on her side.

"Thin crust ham with pineapple for you and a hand tossed pepperoni with mushroom for me. I, uh," Jane gave the other woman a sheepish look, "I also ordered you a diet soda."

Maura's face light up. "Thank you." Deciding not to point out her friend's earlier pronouncement of 'no diet soda', she instead looked over the large stack of Star Trek movies. "I haven't seen many episodes of Star Trek. You may need to explain things to me so I'll understand." She hesitated for a moment. "Will it be okay to ask you questions?"

Jane shrugged. "Sure. I mean, I think you should catch on pretty quickly, but, you know, if something doesn't make sense, I can fill you in." She moved on the sofa, placing her back against the arm rest and her feet in Maura's lap.

Maura accepted the sock covered feet, placing her hands on top of them. "Your feet feel warm."

"They kind of are, but I'm too lazy to take my socks off. I put on a pair after I took my shower tonight because my feet were cold." With a frown, Jane wiggled her toes. "I never can win with toe temperature."

"Do you want me to take them off?" The honey brunette was already pushing Jane's sweatpants up to get to the top of the socks. At her friend's grunt of approval, she pulled them off, rolled them into a ball, and set them on the floor in front of the sofa. "So, what's the title of this movie?"

"Star Trek: Generations. It was the movie that sort of gave the torch over from the original cast to the Next Generation cast." Jane handed the movie's box over to the doctor. "If you get lost, just let me know."

Looking over the synopsis, Maura nodded. "Of course."

* * *

Maura shifted in her seat, she cleared her throat several times, and took in deep breaths as the movie played out, but she managed to keep from saying a word about anything regarding the science until Captain Picard actually found himself in the Nexus and speaking with Captain Kirk.

"I understand the writers are more than likely basing this 'Nexus' on the idea of String Theory, but this is patently absurd. Really, Jane?" She glanced over to the other woman, who was curled up in her corner of the sofa and deeply engrossed in the movie. "Even _if _Captain Picard was to find himself within this 'spacial phenomenon', it makes no sense whatsoever for his bartender (Guinan was it?) to appear from nothing via a reflection in a holiday ornament and somehow transport him from his ideal world to Captain Kirk's. If the Nexus is a … a… _thing _that provides nothing more than a means to a self-gratifying end based on the deepest desires of the individual trapped inside of it, I fail to see how one individual entity can move to another individual's entity's 'ideal world'. String Theory does not suggest that…"

Jane growled, hit the pause button, and turned to the still talking Maura. Without a word, she turned to the doctor, made a lunge for her (catching her off guard and causing her to squeak in surprise), and put a hand over her mouth. "You broke the rule. You're googlemouthing why the science doesn't make sense. That means I get to keep you quiet however I see fit." Eyes narrowing, she thought about it for a moment, then slowly removed her hands. "Turn around so you're facing away from me."

"Jane, I'm sorry," Maura's voice was slightly panicked. "I promise I'll try to refrain for the rest of the movie. Please?"

"No. Rules are rules." The detective made a spinning motion with her finger. "Turn."

Slowly, cautiously, Maura turned so her back was facing Jane and her front was facing the arm of the sofa on her side. She could feel the cushions move as Jane stood, heard the detective rummage around for something, and then felt her resettle on the sofa again. Suddenly, a hand was on the doctor's waist, pulling her back toward the lanky, dark haired brunette as another hand came round her face and landed over her mouth.

Maura would have protested, or at least squeaked, but she could not. Instead, she found herself lying against Jane with wiry arms wrapped around her to trap her own arms at her side and a piece of what she could only assume was duct tape over her mouth. She grunted, half in irritation and half in question.

"I'm going to let you go," Jane said, clearly amused, "but you can't pull the tape off until the movie's over." Another disgruntled grunt lead the detective to believe her demand wasn't likely to be met. "If you don't agree, I'll find a way to restrain your hands. You know I can do it. It's not like I don't have the resources." She watched as a honey haired head bowed down a bit and smirked as Maura tried to pull away. Jane held fast.

She was surprised to hear an actual growl of frustration escaped the doctor's throat. It threw her, causing her to loosen her grip, which was just the opening Maura needed to at least turn around in Jane's arms and push them both over on the sofa to attempt to get an upper hand.

Jane was quicker. Years of police training kicked in, and she had Maura's hands behind her back and securely held in her own iron grip before either could process what was happening. Despite the fact the doctor was on top of the other woman, Jane was still clearly in control. "You know you can't win this, right? Just accept the duct tape and watch the rest of the movie." She smirked.

Maura's eyes narrowed. In the dim light emanating from the television screen, she could just make out the Rizzoli smirk, and it made her just a tiny bit more irritated than she'd been a moment before. She didn't appreciate being silenced in this manner; it had only happened to her once before. Jane had crossed a line.

She struggled. Jane held tight. She grunted. Jane only chuckled. She bucked. Jane only grunted.

Finally, despite her best efforts not to, Maura could feel a tear roll down her nose. When it hit Jane's cheek, the other woman quickly sat them both up, flipped on the side table lamp, and gently pulled the tape off. "Hey, I'm sorry. I didn't mean to really upset you. I was… I was just goofing around, Maura."

The doctor sniffled. "Doyle."

"What?" It was the last thing Jane expected to hear from the honey brunette.

"Doyle was the last person place a piece of duct tape over my mouth, bind me, and place me someplace dark where I had no control." Maura pulled a tissue from the box beside her and wiped at her eyes. "I realize you probably didn't think to associate the two."

"Oh, God, sweetie, I'm sorry. I would _never _do _anything _that would… oh, jeez. I'm a jerk." Jane flipped the television off, tossing the remote onto the coffee table. "I'm so sorry. What can I do?" She flinched at the tears she had caused. "Whatever you want, just name it."

"No, I… I'll be fine. I just need to take a moment." Maura stood and walked to the bathroom, returning a short time later with puffy eyes but a clear face and a better disposition. "I promised we would do what you wanted to do tonight, and I want to keep my promise. However," she gracefully took her place on the sofa again, "no more duct tape, okay? You could just tell me to stop, like you normally do, or put a hand over my mouth. The tape was too much."

"I'm sorry. I went too far. I promise I won't do that again." Leaning forward, Jane picked the remote up again. "You sure? We don't have to watch these."

"I'm sure. Besides," Maura gave a weak smile, "I want to see how it ends, and I find I rather like Data."

"Data?" Jane shrugged scooting closer to the still sniffing honey brunette so she could wrap an arm around the smaller woman's shoulders. "Yeah, that figures. A lot of people like Data. Me? I'm more a Worf girl."

"Really? That surprises me." The doctor leaned slightly away so she could look at her friend. "I would think you would be more interested in command, Riker or, more likely, Picard, for example."

"What? No way! Riker's happy to play second fiddle even though he's been given a chance for his own command multiple times, which is just stupid. I mean, that'd be like me passing up being a detective just because I liked my last CO, and, _yeah_, Picard's kind of cool, but he talks too much. Some people sayhe follows that whole 'speak softly and carry a big stick' idea, but I don't think he does. Sometimes you have to use the big stick you carry around, and he just never really wants to. Me? I have no problems with literally kicking ass, which is why I like Worf. He can talk, but he knows and understands when you need to take action. Plus," Jane shrugged, "I appreciate his whole honor and family thing. It makes sense to me."

"Yes, I could see that." Maura gave a thoughtful nod. "From what you've told me and what I've seen so far, Data's search for humanity makes a great deal of sense to me."

The dark haired brunette grunted, squeezing the shoulders of her friend. "You're plenty human to me, Maura. Now let's finish this one. The next one has half robot people in it."

"Half robot people?" The doctor rolled her eyes. "How… science fiction."

* * *

**If you're not really a Star Trek fan, this one might drive a little batty for a short time. I'm sorry about that. Meanwhile, you guys! Your reviews are awesome. Thank you. :-)**


	4. Chapter 4

"My, they play the Borg Queen as very… erotic, don't they?" Maura leaned into Jane, wincing as she watched the Borg Queen circle around an immobile Data. "I thought the Borg had moved beyond sexuality, haven't they? If they assimilate in order to expand their collective, why would they need any element other than superior technology and force in order to aid them? Trying to seduce Data seems counterproductive."

"Well, you have to understand," Jane said as she shifted to allow Maura to more comfortably lean against her shoulder, "the Borg have been trying to assimilate humanity for, literally, years at this point, which is sort of ticking them off. It normally only takes a few days, maybe a week, tops. Apparently, humans are a lot harder to assimilate than, like, 99% of the other species the collective has actually managed to assimilate into extinction or near extinction. So now the collective is a little fixated, and they are using everything they have in order to actually get to humans. I think this new Queen has turned a little sexual because sex appears to be a human weakness based on historical evidence from humanity's history. Why she's using Data? I don't know now… I mean, I figure it's because she thinks he's the easiest to convert since he's already a machine and it's no secret how badly he wants to be human, which is something she _might _be able to sort of offer him."

"Anyway, Picard knows a thing or two about the Borg. Not only was he Borg for a short time (Locutus was his designation) and was unassimilated by his crew, but he and his crew managed to bring individuality back into the collective via Hugh, which sort of acted like this virus that spread through the collective and took out a large chunk." She drew in another breath to keep explaining, "It was pretty messy. Lore, Data's brother, comes back, and he takes over the lost drones to lead them because they don't know what to do without the collective, and then he gives Data just enough emotions to hook him in, like giving a person drugs, and then, when Picard's crew tries to…"

She was silenced with Maura fingertips softly landing on her lips. "I'll google it later, Jane." Chuckling, the doctor slowly pulled her fingers away, letting them drag down to slightly pull at her friend's bottom lip. Jane shuddered. Maura did not miss the physical reaction, but chose not to highlight it. Instead, she took Jane's free hand in her own and gave it a squeeze. "I never realized how much of a Trekkie you were."

"Don't go around telling people," the detective said with some amusement in her voice. "It would ruin my badass reputation. Only geeks and nerds watch Star Trek."

"I happen to find geeks and nerds rather badass, personally," Maura replied with a smirk as she turned back to the movie. "Oh, I believe Cochrane is actually going to make it into space."

* * *

"Okay, we have two more movie's to go, but it's 1:30 in the morning. We can either finish them and sleep all day, or go to bed now and watch the other two tomorrow. Which do you want to do?" Jane picked up the pizza boxes and dirty cups to take to the kitchen. "I could go either way." Maura yawned. "Well, that answers that. Why don't you go get ready while I clean up?"

"You don't mind?" The smaller woman was already standing to head to the bathroom.

"Nope, but I get no flak for eating cold pizza for breakfast tomorrow." She grinned at the doctor's look of disapproval. "My weekend, my rules. No flak, got it?"

"Yes, fine, but I hope you don't expect me to eat cold pizza for breakfast." Maura stopped just outside the bathroom door to see what the verdict would be.

"And miss you attempting to make oatmeal while you're still half asleep? No way!" Jane laughed as her friend rolled her eyes and walked into the bathroom, closing the door behind her.

* * *

"I feel very sad for Data," Maura said into the quiet of the bedroom. Both women had settled into the bed, both on their backs, and Jane had thought the other woman had gone to sleep. Apparently, she had been thinking. "He was likely as close physically to humanity as he would be. It must have been incredibly difficult for him to sacrifice something he wanted so very much for so very long to save his captain."

"He was saving someone he cared about. There was no contest." Jane answered with a level of seriousness and conviction that surprised Maura. "It wasn't about Data saving his commanding officer. It was more than that. Data and Picard had moved beyond the command structure. They were friends, and his friend, the man who treated him more like a member of his family than an officer under his command, was in trouble. Data could do something to not only save that man but save everyone else. He took it." Maura could feel the bed move and Jane's arm brush against her own as a scarred hand landed atop an equally scarred torso. "You do what you have to do to safe family."

Maura rolled over onto her left side so she could see her friend. "Jane," her voice was soft. "Why did you do it?"

There was a moment's pause before a husky, cracking voice answered. "Someone had to."

"Given a few more minutes, I feel they could have been able to take him out. I've never asked, but I've often wondered." She reached out, placing her right hand over Jane's where it rested on the detective's torso, "what was the impetus?"

"He was going to hurt someone I cared about, and he had already hurt someone I cared about. I did what I felt I had to do to help Frankie and protect… people." In the silence of the room, Jane could hear her heart beating wildly in her ears, and she closed her eyes against her fear. She didn't want to have this conversation, but she had promised herself she wouldn't pull away from it if or when Maura decided to have it.

"I still dream about that day," Maura's voice was small and filled with fear and hurt. "I'm a doctor. I've gone to third world countries and helped the poorest and sickest people known to man. I spend one weekend a month giving my time to the local clinic and treating ailments of all kinds. I'm a medical examiner. I cut open and examine every inch of a human body – draining their blood, removing their organs, cataloging, analyzing," she sigh heavily, her hand gripping her friends tighter. "But, when it was you… when it was my… For the first time in my memory, I could only pray. I _prayed for you_, Jane. As I was kneeling in _your_ blood, putting pressure on _your_ wound, the only thought I had was, 'Please, God, save her.' Why? Why couldn't you wait?"

"Because I would rather he shot me than shoot you." Jane sighed, opening her eyes to meet the watery hazel eyes of her friend. "He was going to shoot you as a distraction, Maura. I couldn't let that happen."

They were silent for a long time, each searching the other's face in the dimly moonlight room. There was so much uncertainty between them, and neither seemed to know how to break the tension of the mounting pressure of unspoken questions and answers.

Finally, Maura nodded, nudging Jane's right arm up until she could comfortably settle against the lanky woman's side, resting her head on the other woman's shoulder and wrapping an arm and leg around the lithe body of the dark haired brunette. "Good night, Jane."

Wrapping her right arm as best she could around the smaller woman, the detective gave her a gentle squeeze. "Good night, Maura."

* * *

**I had no idea there were so many parallels between Star Trek and R&I until I started writing this. However, the idea of Jane as a Klingon has a certain appeal to it, I must say. Meanwhile, your reviews still rock the house. Thank you for reading.**


	5. Chapter 5

Groggy despite the shower and nine hours of sleep, Maura poured a measured amount of oats into boiling water, trying – and failing – to remain unwavering in her stance. Instead of being perfectly still as she stirred the oats into the water, she swayed from side to side, and one eye refused to open.

From her perch at the counter with her box of cold pizza, Jane gave a snort of amusement. "Cold pizza would have been easier."

"But not better for you." Maura managed to open both eyes, raising her eyebrows to keep them open. "Do you," she seemed to lose her train of thought for a second. "Jam." She shook her head, her messy ponytail shaking.

Again, the detective snorted down a chuckle. "Do I jam? Not really. I mean, ever since my apartment got trashed and the piano was…"

The honey brunette gave a grumble. "No, Jane, jam." She weakly pointed to the refrigerator. "Do you still have that jam I left here a few weeks ago?"

Jane smacked her lips, licking her fingers as she thought about it. "Yeah," she nodded as she tossed the empty pizza box away and went to wash her hands, "should still be there unless Jo got hungry and I didn't know it."

"Too early to list why that statement is inaccurate," came the half mumbled excuse as Maura gave a tug to the fridge door, looked in through half opened eyes, and pulled out a small but pricey looking jar of jam. With almost an afterthought, she looked to the detective at the sink and asked in the saddest, most pathetic voice Jane was sure she had ever heard, "Coffee?"

"I'll make us some," Jane said through her dimpled smile. "Why don't you go lay down on the couch, and I'll come get you when your oatmeal and coffee is ready?"

Still swaying with one eye refusing to completely open, Maura stood next to the fridge for a good 20 seconds before she nodded and shuffled off to the sofa. Jane watched her go, shaking her head at her friend's state of disorganization. "And she says _I _have problems keeping things together."

* * *

"Your oatmeal with a swirl of jam and coffee just how you like it, Madam" Jane said in a way-too-formal voice as she set them on the coffee table and squatted next to the smaller woman who was sprawled across the sofa. "Maura? Hey?" She reached over and placed her hand on the other woman's shoulder. "You want to go back to bed?"

"Jam oatmeal, coffee, Star Trek," Maura said as she slowly sat up. The oversized Red Sox baseball t-shirt she had borrowed from Jane scrunched up a little as she tried to scoot forward to reach the bowl.

"Your underwear matches the red of my Sox shirt?" Rolling her eyes, Jane picked up the bowl and waited for Maura to pull the shirt down before handing the oatmeal to the seated woman. "Of course it does." She took a seat next to her on the sofa, not even bothering to pretend to be annoyed that her friend was in the middle. "Those are kind of cute. Where did you get them?"

"Old Navy, women's boy shorts," came the answer between bites of oatmeal and sips of coffee. "Mmmm, good."

"The oatmeal, the coffee, your underwear, or my shirt?" Jane asked just to be difficult.

Without a pause to consider, Maura replied with just a hint of a smile on her face, "Yes."

The lanky brunette rolled her eyes. "I see you're waking up. Are you about ready for the next movie?"

"Let me just wash these and I'll be ready." Scurrying to the kitchen with bowl and coffee cup filling her hands, Maura glanced back to see Jane's dimpled smirk. "What?"

Not able to keep the blush from her face, Jane answered with a laugh, "Your underwear has the Superman logo on the back."

"Stop looking at my ass and get the movie ready while I do the dishes," Maura called out from the kitchen, her own dimpled smile tinted just a hint of red.

"Hey!" The detective shot back, though she did start queuing the next movie, "You don't get to be bossy this weekend. It's my turn, remember?"

"Okay," the doctor said, eyes narrowing, "then what would you have me do after I'm done with these dishes, Jane?"

Jane winced. "Umm… come watch the movie with me?"

"Of course," came the smooth yet somewhat amused answer, "I'll be right there as soon as I finish these dishes and put on some shorts so you'll stop fixating on my red Superman boy shorts."

"Nah, it's cool. I like Superman. Besides, I want to hurry up and start the movie. Come on, Maura!"

"Yes, fine, just a moment…"

* * *

"A planet where one gets younger over time?" Maura's look was far away as she contemplated the idea. "I don't think I'd want to get younger over time."

"Me either," Jane shook her head, "I was way too chubby when I was kid." She gave a shudder. "You know, Star Trek: Voyager hit on this during its run. There was a planet where, as they aged, they actually got younger looking. By the time they died, they looked like infants. No idea what they looked like as children or how that species conceived, but, then again, Voyager wasn't known for its amazing … anything."

Honey locks fell to the side as Maura tilted her head in thought. "As I recall, it ran for seven seasons, did it not? Why was it so popular?"

"It had the first female captain to head a show, it had a Borg Babe in a catsuit, and it had a few elements from TOS and TNG that people liked. It wasn't heavy, it wasn't deep, but it sometimes had a good episode. That one with the people who aged backwards, for example, was a pretty decent Tuvok character building episode." Jane shrugged, rolling her eyes at the romance on the screen between Picard and the love-interest-of-the-moment. "Man, this is _stupid_." She chunked a pillow at the screen. "Picard _belongs _with Doctor Crusher. I don't understand how the writers keep messing this up!"

"Yes, they do seem well suited for each other," Maura nodded her agreement. "The protective yet respectful nature the captain has for the doctor is definitely much more than that of mere colleagues. There's certainly a deeper level of emotion between them."

Jane held a hand up, motioning to the screen. "Exactly! How the writers keep thinking it's a good idea to put Picard with everyone that _isn't_ Crusher, I don't know. It's ridiculous. If there were ever two characters that were perfect for each other, it's those two. I don't care what anyone says, they have more than friend feelings for each other. It's written all over their faces when they're in the same scenes together during the TNG TV shows. I mean, come on! Just let them kiss already!"

"You've had some time to think on this, I see," the doctor didn't bother to hide her amused look.

"Hey, seven years of almost-but-no-just-kidding can really wear thin on a person. They had seven years of flirting, and knowing glances, and mutual working respect, and sharing really deep, meaningful events, and nothing! At one point," fully ignoring the movie, Jane turned to face her friend, "It even comes out that Picard had at thing for Crusher before she married his best friend. I was like, 'Finally, they're tell each other how they feel', but, no, of course not. She's under his command, and that just can't happen. It's a load of BS. They're both professional enough to do their job and be lovers." The detective was a little breathless.

"Perhaps one or both of them doesn't hold romantic feelings for the other?"

Jane made a 'pffft' sound. "Man, whatever! Of course they do. They are totally in love with each other, and it's a deeper thing than Riker and Troi ever THOUGHT of having." She leaned forward, invading Maura's personal space. "All Picard and Beverly had to do was actually kiss, and it would have been all over. That's it!" She said, huffing with the excretion of her rant, "Just one kiss," her eyes darted down to her friend's lips. "That," she licked her own lips, "would have sealed the deal." Her voice had gotten quiet as she finished, and, though she didn't move, she paled a bit.

Maura watched the change, carefully processing the minute facial expressions of the other woman. "Jane?"

"Just a kiss," came the reply, almost as if the detective was talking to herself.

"Yes," Maura agreed, "just a kiss."

As the movie played out during the high intensity scene where the great Captain Jean-Luc Picard had the momentary ability to slow time to save his latest love interest, the time in the room seemed to slow as well.

Swallowing down the lump in her throat, the dark haired brunette closed the small gap between her and her own doctor, placing a tentative, chaste kiss on the lips before her.

When she pulled back, there was absolute terror in her eyes, which was met with absolute disbelief in the eyes of the other woman. "Jane," Maura's voice was quiet, as if she was afraid she would startle the other woman and cause her to flee, "only one?"

The humor broke the tension, and the detective chuckled with relief. "That depends. Do you want more?" She raised an eyebrow. "What, exactly, _do_ you want?"

"No," the honey brunette slowly shook her head, eyes throwing out an unspoken dare, "I'm not in charge this weekend, remember?"

Sitting back on the sofa, Jane took a serious moment. "I don't like one time things, I don't do friends with benefits, I don't want to mess up our friendship, and I _hate it_ when you date other people."

"Then I suppose we'll have to make sure this happens more than once, that we classify each other as something other than friends, that we have faith in the strength of our friendship, and that you do something to keep me from dating other people," came the somewhat amused response.

"Okay," the husky voice drew the word out as its owner thought about it. "Girlfriends, I have faith, and I think making you exclusively mine should cover the rest, right?"

"I'm not property," Maura protested. "I would accept being exclusive with each other, however."

"Deal." Jane stood, the movie completely ignored. "How about another kiss… in the bed room?" She winked.

Maura stood, sauntering passed the other woman, a mischievous look on her face. "Only one?"

"Maybe," the detective admitted as she followed, "I've never done this before."

Maura stopped in the doorway to the bedroom, turning to face the other woman. "We don't have to do anything you don't want to do."

"I know," Jane said as her hands found Maura's hips, "but, right now, I just _really _want to do you." Without warning, she again captured the doctor's lips and pushed her backwards until the both fell to the bed.

* * *

**For the record, I'm a hardcore Voyager fan, but I could never get into DS9 (don't hurt me). I have, however, seen all of TOS, TNG, Voyager, and most of DS9. I've seen 3 episodes of Ent. I've seen all the movies.**

**That said, how are we feeling? Are good with how this panned out so far? Also... your reviews are still awesome! Thanks for continuing to read. :-)**


	6. Chapter 6

Jane broke the kiss to let them both scoot fully onto the bed, Maura leaning against the headboard and Jane sitting at her feet. They stared at each other, hungry but uncertain, and it took a moment for the lanky brunette to calm her nerves and slowly crawl up the legs of the smaller woman.

Resting on her knees, straddling Maura, Jane ran a tentative finger under the hem of the Red Sox shirt. Licking her lips, she looked to other woman to seek permission. Finding nothing but, she grasped the shirt and pulled it up and over honey brunette locks to toss it aside.

"Whoa," she breathed out, eyes roaming over Maura's nude torso, "not a single tan line."

"I find them inconvenient for certain types of clothing," the doctor replied, a smirk on her face. Slowly taking Jane's left hand in her right, she moved their hands until Jane's was resting on right breast. "It's okay to touch me."

Jane swallowed hard, face frozen somewhere between fear and want. "Two seconds ago I just wanted you, and now I have no idea what I'm doing." Eyes roamed over the exposed skin before her. "You'll tell me if I'm not doing this right, _right_?"

"You're assuming I've done this before." Tilting her head, Maura ran her right arm lightly up and down Jane's left, pleased to see the trial of goosebumps left in her wake. "I haven't, but I trust that we'll find our way."

Nodding, eyes still large, Jane leaned down to start a line of kisses from Maura's collarbone, running along the curve of her neck, and stopping just below her ear. "I've always wondered," she whispered as her right hand began to explore the area it had been placed, "what it would feel like to run my hands over you like this."

The doctor groaned as Jane's other hand found its way to Maura's chest and began giving attention. Light, gentle fingertips ran over and around each breast occasionally stopping to run to perk nipples to tease and pinch, eliciting gasps and moans from the doctor. All the while, Jane's mouth never stopped kissing and tasting, leaving no unexposed portion of neck or face unattended.

"Jane, please," Maura groaned, pulling at the tank top the detective was wearing. "Off. I want to feel you, see you."

Reluctantly, Jane sat back on her heels to pull off both shirt and sports bra in one fluid motion. She sat still, allowing Maura to take the time she wanted to look over her as she tried not to be too obviously self-conscious.

With almost a reverence, Maura reached out to run her fingertips over Jane's collarbone, down the valley of her breasts, and further down to stop at the scar left by the bullet. She looked up to see dark brown eyes watching her, concerned. Giving a reassuring smile, her fingers continued their path, running over Jane's torso, outlining the muscles there. "Your abs are one of my favorite things about your body," she said as she learned forward to run her tongue over the muscle contours her fingers had just traversed.

The muscles spasmed under her touch, and the guttural moan from the other woman left little doubt that Maura was finding her way just fine. As her mouth moved down, her hands moved up to find Jane's breasts, touching, caressing, and teasing them as Jane had hers just a moment before. Once her mouth found the top of a pair of boxer shorts, she stopped, pulling back and running a finger along the elastic.

Jane shuddered, eyes closing at the feather light caress. Maura was asking permission, and Jane's brain was having difficulty finding enough of itself to answer with more than a gasp.

"For this to work," Maura purred as her finger continued to glide back and forth along the top of the short's elastic band, "I believe you need to move so we can remove these." To emphasize the point, she pushed her finger just under the band and ran a line of heat across Jane's skin.

Slowly, carefully, Jane moved so she no longer straddled the doctor. Rolling onto her back and making a motion to pull her underwear off, she stopped as her eyes fell to Maura, who was standing by the bed. In a trance, Jane watched as Maura slowly shimmied out of her boy shorts, making a show of dropping them to the ground before walking around the bed to Jane.

Unable to do anything more than watch, moan, and gasp, Jane's eyes followed Maura's hands as they ran matching trails down her chest, over her stomach, and to the tops of the boxers. Wrapping her fingers into the elastic band, Maura slowly removed the last piece of clothing off in one long, elegant pull, leaving Jane panting.

The detective's eyes rolled back for a moment. "Oh my God, Maura, you're going to kill me."

"I think not," came the amused answer as positions were reversed and Maura straddled Jane.

Both gasping, both moaning at the new contact, Maura settled her body along Jane's, between two long, lanky legs, as she nipped and sucked any place she found purchase. Scarred hands ran along her back as a husky voice groaned with approval. "God, Maura, please."

Pushing up with one arm to hover slightly above the dark haired brunette, she ran her free hand between them, stopping just before acquiescing to the plea she'd heard. Dark hazel eyes took in the picture before her – a flushed, panting, pleading Jane Rizzoli with dark and wild hair and even darker and wilder eyes. "You're beautiful," Maura whispered before capturing Jane's lips with her own and finally taking Jane, swallowing the husky moan and savoring the feel of fingernails clawing at her back as she began to find her rhythm.

Jane met each stroke. She was close but not quite there. Her eyes closed as her back arched and her neck was exposed to the woman above her who took the opportunity to mark the skin before her. Bucking, her hands falling to the bed to grip the sheets, she could feel herself on the verge, every muscle coiled, but it was enough. "So close," she pled, groaning. "Need more than… than…" She gasped as Maura's thumb ran across her. It was enough, and her world exploded with a scream of her lover's name and an unexpected volley of tears.

It took a few moments for Jane to catch her breath, compose herself, and find her bones again. She whimpered as Maura slowly slide off and out of her, careful not to make her uncomfortable. When she finally had control of her voice, she rolled over to look at the other woman who was so patiently watching her. "I have no idea why I'm crying," she said, wiping at her face.

"Emotional release. It's been known to happen during an intense physical release." Maura ran a thumb over Jane's cheek, wiping the tears away. "Nothing to be ashamed of."

The lanky woman sighed, leaning into the touch before scooting forward to kiss the other woman. "That was really amazing." She moved lower, again kissing the elegant neck before her.

"Jane…" It was a plea and an offer. With a growl, Jane pushed forward, putting Maura on her back and, again, reversing their positions.

Maura moaned. "It won't take much, I'm already close."

Smirking, Jane sat up and scooted down to sit between Maura's legs. She ran a hand over and down the smaller woman's body, finding her wanting and very ready. "You're like this because of me?" Maura could only nod, her own back arching as Jane took possession, starting a rhythm, she observed in wondered as Maura countered it, moaning and pleading for more.

She watched as the other woman writhed and whimpered, gasped and gave approval, all because of her touch. She knew, instinctively, the attention alone that she was giving Maura would not be enough, but she had never considered what she was considering now, and it gave her pause. However, one more plea from the beautiful honey brunette before her, and any misgivings she had were pushed away in lieu of wanting to please.

Licking her lips and leaning forward, she gave one last look up, along the moving body before her before taking a tentative swipe with her tongue.

"Oh my God," Maura's eyes shot open, hand suddenly finding its way to Jane's hair to find a grip there as Jane become more and more sure of what she was doing. As she sucked and licked with her mouth, her hand gained pace, and the hand in her hair tightened. Maura's movements became irregular, her breathing ragged.

With one final swipe and thrust from Jane, Maura's body went rigid and then collapsed, the honey brunette humming lightly and only making a small noise of objection as Jane removed herself to move up the bed to hold the other woman.

Slowly opening her eyes, Maura turned her head to look at the smirking detective. "Hi."

"Hey," Jane leaned over to place a kiss on the other woman's cheek. "You okay?"

"Fantastic," came the slightly slurred response.

Jane chuckled. "Nap and then talk?"

Sleepily, Maura shook her head no as she groped around for the blanket to cover them, reaching behind her to pull Jane closer for cuddles. "No, nap and then movie."

"You don't want to talk?" The surprise was evident in Jane's voice as she slipped an arm around the doctor's waist.

"Already did. Girlfriends, remember?" The smaller woman scooted back, pulling Jane closer. "No more talking. Ruining my high. Sleepy. Sleep now."

Again, Jane chuckled. "You're cute when you're brainless."

"Sleep."

* * *

**Let me just say that smut is not my forte, so if this was lacking for you, I'm really sorry. I did my best here. It's also not done. I've got one, maybe two, more chapters here. That said, I would really appreciate a review on this one. Thanks for reading!**


	7. Chapter 7

"Damn it," Jane grumbled as she rolled onto her back and threw her hand out toward her nightstand. Blindly groping as she tried to open her eyes, she finally found her cell. "Yeah, Rizzoli."

"_Jane! Where have you been? I've been calling you for the past two hours." _

Angela Rizzoli's voice rang out through the phone, and her daughter rolled her eyes, shifting to sit up in bed and look at the clock. It was four in the afternoon. "I was asleep, Ma."

"_Asleep? At this time of the day? Are you sick? Do you need me to come over?"_

Jane glanced down at her bed, smiling at a messy haired and sleepy eyed Maura Isles looking back her. The smile quickly turned to a panicked expression as her mother's question registered. "No! No, _do not_ come over. We're fine…um… _I'm _fine. I'm fine! I'm good. I was… uh… Maura and I had a Star Trek movie marathon, and it ran long."

"_I didn't know Maura was a Star Trek fan."_

Maura scooted up in the bed, not bothering to pull the sheets up with her, leaving her nude body exposed as she cuddled up to the sheet covered detective. "I think she's developed an appreciated for it. I mean, I'm pretty sure she's a Picard/Crusher shipper, anyway."

"_What do ships have to do with… you mean Captain Picard has a ship named Crusher? I thought he was the captain of the Enterprise, or was that Captain Kirk?"_

A giggled from the other woman clued Jane in that she could hear Angela's responses. Jane sighed. "No, Ma, it's a term that means… Okay, you know what? It doesn't matter. Was there a reason why you were calling?"

"_Yes, I wanted to tell you to wear that cute little black dress to dinner tonight."_

"No, Ma, you _are not_ setting me up on another blind date. Besides," Jane pulled her portion of the sheet up, inviting Maura to snuggle closer. The honey brunette did so, wrapping around Jane, causing the lanky woman to shutter at the very welcome skin-to-skin contact. She dropped the sheet, as she continued on, "I have plans with Maura tonight."

"_I'm sure Maura would understand if you told her that I invited that nice lawyer from two trials ago to come have dinner with us."_

Maura shook her head in the negative, squeezing Jane possessively. "Mine," she growled under her breath.

"I'm thinking probably not, Ma. Look, Maura and I already have plans. It's Saturday. We're going to finish the marathon, eat dinner, and do each… stuff. We're going to do stuff. We have planes. You'll just have to do something with your dinner guest. I'm not interested."

"_Jane, why do you have to be so difficult? It's dinner! Maura can come, too."_

Her daughter rolled her eyes. "Sorry, we have plans. We're together tonight."

In a quiet voice, Jane heard Maura add, "And every night thereafter."

"_Okay, fine! Be alone for the rest of your life. You know, one of these days Maura is going to find someone, and then what are you going to do? She can't always be your marathon partner, Jane. She has a life. She has needs."_

"I know that, Ma. Listen, I'll come over tomorrow, and you and I can talk about it. I," she glanced down at the top of the unruly hair before her, "have a couple of things I think you should know about all of that, but not today, okay? Today I'm spending with Maura."

"_Whatever. Call me tomorrow before you come over."_

"I will, Ma. Love you." Jane placed the phone back on her nightstand. "Tomorrow's going to be super full of drama. Are you ready for that?"

Maura sat up again, facing the other woman. "You don't have to tell her, Jane. I can understand if you don't want people to know about the change in our relationship."

"Maura, we work with detectives, my mother lives with you, and my youngest brother has the hots for you. There's no way we can keep this a secret longer than a month, tops." Jane ran a light finger across the doctor's jawline, letting her thumb trace Maura's lower lip. "Besides, I don't think I really want to keep it a secret. I think we can deal with whatever happens, right?"

"I see your point, and, yes, I do. I'm confident we will be fine." Maura kissed the pad of Jane's thumb. "Shower and then finish the last movie?"

"Yes." Standing and pulling Maura with her, Jane headed for the shower.

* * *

"No!" Maura was practically screaming at the screen. "No… no, no, no! They can't do that!" She turned to the teary eyed woman next to her. "Jane! Why? _Why _did they do it? There was no reason. There were _so _many ways they could have written this where Data… Data doesn't… he doesn't…"

Tears streaming down her face, Maura fell back against the sofa, curling around Jane who put a protective arm around her. "B4 has the potential to at least carry the memory of Data. That's something, right." She turned her head from the rolling credits and kissed the doctor's forehead.

"It's not the same! B4 isn't Data any more than the villain was Picard. _Experiences_ make a person who they are just as much as their DNA does, and, just because B4 has Data's memories doesn't mean he has Data's experiences. He didn't _live _those things, Jane. It's not the same. It's the difference between reading about something and actually doing whatever it is you've read about. B4 is not, and never will be, Data. It's not the same. An individual is more than their biology. An individual is a product of all the events, emotions, and experiences that person has had that shapes who they are and how they process life." Maura had sat up on the sofa, facing Jane. She wiped at her face. "There will never be another Data."

Jane quietly nodded. "I know, baby. I do. I get that you aren't who made you or what you read. Believe me. That concept isn't foreign to me." She took Maura's hand in her own. "I get that it's experience just as much, maybe more so, than genes that makes us who we are. I'm sorry, maybe we shouldn't have watched this one. I don't like seeing you cry."

"No, I'm glad we finished out the TNG movies. I just… can we talk about something else for a little bit? I think I need to process." Maura stood, pulling the DVD out to put it back in its place.

"Yeah, of course. You want to talk about what we're going to do once Ma gets over the shock and realizes she has two of us to pester about grandchildren now?" Jane flashed a grin, getting the response she was hoping for.

The doctor chuckled. "No, I think I'd like to avoid that topic for a time, as well. How about we discuss dinner options? I was thinking we could go out. How about a steak?"

"When do I say no to steak?" Jane looked down at their state of dress, or, rather, their state of undress. "We'd have to put clothes on."

A mischievous sparkle glittered in the honey brunette's eyes. "Yes, but only for a few hours, and think of how much fun it will be later tonight removing it." She winked.

"_You _are naughty." Jane stood up, walking to her bedroom. "I like it!" She called out as she stepped into the hallway.

"Good." Maura nodded to herself as she moved to follow.

Suddenly, Jane's head popped out from the doorway. "Damn it, Maura. What did I tell you about always having the last word?"

The smaller woman blinked. "I… oh… I'm sorry?"

"Come on, get in here and put some clothes on so I can take them off of you later." The detective glared, pointing at the other woman. "Not. A. Word. I'm telling, if you say a single word before we get in the car, you're sleeping alone tonight."

Raising an eyebrow as if to say, 'I highly doubt that' and smirking, Maura nodded her consent and hurried into the bedroom for clothing.

Jane rolled her eyes. "God! How can you get the last word _without even saying anything_? I swear, Maura, you just…"

* * *

**There we go; all done! Thanks for taking time to read this. What'd you think?**


End file.
